When Realization Hits
by HeetherandtheBabes
Summary: What if Chris was a Halliwell, but he wasn't Piper and Leo's son? What will their reactions be to his identity? What will happen when the realization hits? (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters.

Chris sighed as he sat on the couch he was using as a bed. He knew that coming to the past was going to be hard but it was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. The sisters and Leo hated him, and he was hungry and exhausted all the time. "I can't do this anymore," he said, his eyes shining with tears, unaware that someone was watching him. Later that day Phoebe Halliwell called a meeting with her sisters and brother-in-law. "What's up Pheebs?" Paige asked the younger of her older sisters. "I was at P3 earlier to talk to Chris and I found him in there almost in tears. He said that he can't do this anymore. I think we need to be more supportive of him." The others were suprised because Chris always had an iron grip on his emotions. "How can we? We can't trust him," Leo countered. "I'm not so sure," Paige added. "More often than not I have to fight myself not to blow him up," Piper said agreeing with her husband. Phoebe felt a crushing wave of saddness, despair, and betrayl hit her before the tell-tale signs of someone orbing. "I think he heard you." Chris orbed to the bridge and broke down in tears. Ever since that day he had feared they would hate him and regect him. Well, his fear had just been confirmed. He felt empty. Everything that he had been fighting for seemed worthless now. With a wild imaginatio he could almost see Phoebe hugging him and reassuring him, while Piper baked cookies. When they were done they would all sit together and eat them and him and Paige would banter back and forth with sarcastic comments amussing the other two. "Well," he thought, "I might as well be useful," and orbed away. Meanwhile at the Manor Phoebe was trying to figure out what to do. "Leo can you sense him?" After a moment of trying he shook his head no. "Ok, Paige anything in the book?" Another no. "Piper, scrying?" When Piper also said no she sat down defeated. "I don't know what to do. He felt so hurt and betrayed. The fact that I could feel his emotions at all is a big deal." "Why would he feel hurt and betrayed?" "I don't know," Phoebe answered her older sister. Paige thought for a moment before an idea occured to her, "Why don't we ask?" "Paige I doubt Chris would answer truthfully if you asked him," Leo pointed out. "No not ask him. What if we ask us? The future us." "That's brilliant Paige," the empath said excitedly, and ran off to write a spell. Twenty minutes later she was back. They set the candle circle up, light the candles, and chanted the spell.

Sisters from the other side,

cross now the time divide,

Several answers are what we seek,

cross now so that we may speak

Blinding, white lights fill the air in the circle and the older versions of the Charmed Ones appeared. The only thing was they were ghosts. "We're dead," Piper said shocked. "Yes, you are. Why did you summon us?" They all looked at the ghost of Paige when she spoke. "We had some questions starting with why would our whitelighter, Chris Perry, feel hurt and betrayed when we said we didn't like him?" "Chris? Chris is here?" Piper's ghost (GPiper) appeared worried. "Yes. Why? What's he to you?" Piper asked. The ghosts ignored her. "What are we going to do?" "I don't know. You know how reckless he can be." "All the work we put into assuring him that wasn't the case just went down the drain." A loud and sharp whistle cut them off. "What's going on here." Piper was yelling. Before the ghosts of the sisters could answer blue orbs appeared revealing Chris, covered in blood, who swayed on his feet then collapsed. "No Chris," GPhoebe yelled and ran to the boy. "Leo come heal him!" It took longer than normal because of how badly he was injured, but soon Chris was heal. After that GPaige orbed him and GPiper to her room. GPhoebe headed down the stairs and after a little debate the others followed her. GPhoebe had gotten a rag and a bowl of water. When they got to Paige's room GPiper was tucking a still unconcious Chris in bed, GPaige was closing the curtains, and GPhoebe was cleaning blood off of his face. When the three of them were happy with their work they left the room. "Why is Chris so worn out? He's exhausted, not to mention malnourished," GPhoebe snapped. She felt a had on her shoulder and looked to see her big sister smiling a comforting smile at her. "Let's all go down stairs and discuss," GPaige suggested. Once everyone was comfortable the people from the past told them what they knew. "That's it," GPiper questioned, "that's all you know?" They just nodded. "First of all Chris Perry isn't his full name. His full name is Christopher Perry Halliwell, and he is our younger brother," she stated calmly. Those from they past widened their eyes. "My younger, twin brother to be exact," GPaige stated. Jaws dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Ok this next chapter is a short one. I have a little bit of writer's block. Still I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

"What do you mean younger, twin brother?" Piper asked, clearly upset. "Exactly what I said," GPaige shot back. "So I'm not the youngest?" Paige thought. Her musings were interupted by Phoebe, "What did you mean when you said that what you had work on would be undone?" This time GPhoebe spoke up, "Chris doesn't believe that he has any value. While Paige was adopted Chris wasn't. He stayed in the system until he turned 18. He always compares himself to Prue. We have worked hard to build up his confidence. He is good at a lot of things. Then he comes to the past and you all mess it up!" By the time she was done she was yelling at their younger counter-parts. "Pheebs calm down," GPaige comforted. "Why aren't you calming Phoebe down?" Piper asked GPiper. "Because I agree with her. You have messed up big time and our little brother has payed for it," she stood up and took GPhoebe's hand," Come on honey. Let's go check on Christ." The remaining girls watched the two make their way upstairs. "We're so over protective," Phoebe wondered aloud. "We almost lost him when we found him. He was in the hospital after being hit by a drunk driver. I had a doctor's appointment, just for a check-up. The doctor's mixed up our blood samples and noticed that they were related. We were going to introduce ourselves when he flat-lined. They got him back, but he was in a coma for a week." As she finished the story she brought her sleeve up to wipe away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "He's an amazing witch though. He can cook potions almost as good as Piper, helps Phoebe write spells, and gives me a run for my money in the title of super witch. Not to mention he has the Book memorized." She smilied fondly thinking about her little brother's accomplishments. "Why did he come to the past?" "I can't tell you that. It could mess up the future." The three Charmed Ones groaned in unison. "Chris?" GPaige questioned. The look they gave her was answer enough. A loud crash sounded from upstairs. Immediately they jumped up and ran upstairs, forgetting that orbing would be faster. They found the two other future Charmed Ones and Chris fighting a group of demons. They jumped in to help. The fight was going good. GPaige and Chris worked together like a machine. During the fight Paige was cornered so GPaige went to help her. While that was happening about three or four teamed up on Phoebe. Chris stepped in to help his sister, and was successful. Phoebe turned to thank him when the demon he had originally been fighting grabbed him from behind. "No!" She screamed, but it was to late. The future Charmed Ones were clearly distraught. "What do we do?" Paige asked."I don't know," GPhoebe answered. She didn't know what to do. Her little brother was gone and she had no idea where to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers. Thank you for your patience. I hope you like the new chapter. I am excited about the direction this story is going. Also I would like to let you know that I am going to be moving. I do not know if this will effect my writing and updating but I hope it will not. I do not own Charmed or any characters.**

Chris groaned as he woke-up with a killer headache. It took him a few minutes but he finally was able to piece together his memories to find out what had happened. "He had been helping his demons fight sisters. No. That's backwards," he thought to himself. "He had been helping his sisters fight demons. Yeah, that sounds right," he decided, "Now I just need to get out of here." He took a moment of consideration, "and figure out where here is." His musings were interupted by someone entering the room. It turned out to be the demon that captured him, "Good. You're awake now. I have someone that would like to speak to you." "I'm sorry. Now is not really a good time. I'm busy planning my escape." The reply was an energy ball to the shoulder. "Well I guess that's what I get for running my mouth," he silently reprimed himself.

Before anymore words could be throw purple orbs filled the air finally forming into Gideon. "Gideon? What are you doing here?" Chris, being a Halliwell, didn't like any of the Elders but Gideon had always gotten on his nerves more than the others and he had always disliked him more than the others. "So you are the whitelighter that has been interfering with my plans." "Your plans?" "Yes. The Twice Blessed is to powerful and must be eliminated. How are you doing it? You can't be a whitelighter and powerful enough to do what you have been doing. So, what are you?" "I am the one that is going to stop you." Gideon began walking around with a contemplative look on his face. After a while he stopped and faced Chris, "I'm not sure what to do with you yet so you will remain here for now. If you will excuse me I have work to attend to." The demon decided to step in, "Sir, what about my payment?" "Oh yes of course." The only thing the demon had time to do was widen his eyes in surprise as bolts of elcetricity came flying at him. With the demon taken care of Gideon orbed out leaving Chris alone.

While this happened the Halliwell sisters, both dead and alive, raced around the attic trying to come up with ways to find their brother. Piper and GPaige both had crystals and were scrying for him, GPiper was comforting GPhoebe while ordering Leo to different places to sense for Chris, and Phoebe was laying on Aunt Pearl's old sofa trying to deal with all of the emotions present. After a hour Piper tossed the crystal on the table, "This isn't working. Meaning the demon has blocked us or he is in the Underworld." "What are we going to do?"

GPaige, who had been resting her head on her arms, got up and went over to GPhoebe. "Try to get a permonition." "Paige," GPiper hissed, "she doesn't need this right now." "Well I'm sorry but her younger self can't because she has to deal with her empathy. Our Phoebe has better contol over hers and her emotions are cutting it off right now, ergo she needs to be the one to do it." GPiper opened her mouth to argue but GPhoebe cut her off. "She's right. I need to do this.." Getting up she walked over to where a knife that had been used by the demons was. She took a deep breathe and picked it up. It only took a second for her to get pulled into a permonition.

GPhoebe looked around. She was still in the attic, but things were a little bit different. Her sisters, both dead and alive, were no longer up here. Wyatt was playing in his play pen while Chris looked through the Book of Shadows. A small sound causing Chris to look up. After a cautious look around he went back to his research. A board squeaked like somebody stepped on it. "Alright buddy. Time to get you out of here." He started to walk towards Wyatt only to be thrown away. A dark figure suddenly appeared and began to make its way towards Wyatt, but Chris flung him back. The figure turned to Chris before going invisible again. The youngest Halliwell took off racing to his nephew. He didn't make it as the figure appeared beside him and plunged the knife into his abdomen. Chris fell to his knees and looked up to see the figure grab Wyatt. GPhoebe wasn't paying attention to the figure but to her little brother as he groaned. Small movements were the only signs that he was alive, but soon those stopped and his body relaxed.

GPhoebe gasped and dropped the knife. Everyone surrounded her, "Phoebe," GPaige began," what did you see?" "I saw Chris. There was a figure and... It was invisible... He was trying to save Wyatt." "Honey, just tell us," GPiper soothed. "I saw Wyatt get kidnapped. Chris got stabbed." She looked up at her sisters, "I saw our baby brother die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I want to thank you for all of the reads, reviews, favorites, ect... Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life has gone crazy. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Chris.**

GPiper jumped to action, "All right, what kind of demons are they? Phoebe what is our time window? Paige can you make the potion?" "Piper," GPhoebe interupted, "The demons that have Chris didn't kill him." "Well, then who did?" She looked up at her older sister with tears in her eyes, "I don't know." GPiper went and put her arms around her, " Alright, it's alright. Piage we still need to know which demons took him and we will need the potion to vanquish them. Phoebe," both Phoebes looked up at her, "I mean past Phoebe can she borrow your room. She needs to rest and take a breather." She nodded, "Technically it's her room aswell." Both Paiges went to the book, GPiper and GPhoebe went to Phoebe's room, leaving Piper and Phoebe standing alone. Phoebe's empathy kicked in, "Piper, how are you?" "I'm great Phoebe. First we find out that we have a younger brother, who we've been treating like dirt, then he gets kidnapped by who knows what demons. And after all of that in trying to find him we find out he's going to die saving his nephew!" She took a deep calming breath, "I'm sorry Pheebs. I shouldn't have blow up like that." "It's ok Piper. Obviously you needed it. Come on, lets go help Piage and," she paused and raised an eyebrow at herself, "Let go help our sister... Sisters? Anyway, lets just go help." They made their way there. "Have you found anything?" "Yes," GPaige answered, "I recognized them. They are the same demons that we fought the first time Chris fought demons." "Really?" Paige asked. "Yes. They have long nails that are poisoned so don't get scratched. There isn't a vanquishing potion specifically for them but a powerful potion should work." "I'll go get started on that," Paige said and headed to the kitchen. "Ok I'm going to go tell my Piper and Phoebe what's going on." The two sisters shared a look beforing going to help Paige in the kitchen.

Underworld

Chris was trying to get out of the cage that currently held him captive. "Nothing is working," he growled in frusteration. His predicament did give him time to go over everything. 1. His sisters were now in the past. sisters from the past knew who he was. 3. He had been kidnapped by demons they had fought before, or was it will fight? Chris shook his head, stay on topic. 4. Gideon was after Wyatt. It made sense. The elders were alwasys idiots so of course one of them would think that killing a baby would be for the greater good. The youngest Halliwell paused and sighed. All of this thinking was making his headache come back. Familiar voices seemed to be close and the begining of a spell. A white light flashed before he crumpled to the ground unconcious.

The Manor 10 Minutes Before

"The potion is ready," Paige informed the future Halliwell sisters as they walked into the kitchen. "Good because we think we know how to find Chris," GPaige looked to GPhoebe to finish explaining. "I've written a spell that would allow Paige and Chris to switch bodies. Well not really switch bodies because Paige doesn't have one right now, but Paige would go into Chris's body and he would be able to take form like we do and lead us to him." Piper and Paige were confused, but Phoebe pulled them along, "Come on. It'll work." They put the candles in a circle and joined hands to cast a the spell. It seemed it didn't work when there was a bright flash of light and GPaige was gone. In her place was a ghostly looking Chris. He turned to his sisters, "What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I moved and finally got settled. I am planning on updating all of my stories really soon. Thank you for all of the reads, reviews, and favorites! You guys are the best! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters.**

Immediately GPiper and GPhoebe hugged him. "Are you ok?" He pulled back. There was something important that he needed to remember. "I hate to interupt this, but we need to go get Paige," everyone turned to look at Piper. "What do you mean? Where is Paige?" GPiper and GPhoebe looked down guilty. Chris' eyes narrowed as he looked at his sisters. "What did you do?" Neither was answering. The three sisters from the present were watching the interaction intruiged.

"I'm waiting." The oldest two looked up at their angry little brother. "It was her idea," Phoebe began, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Chris, we switched you. She's in your body and you're here in spirit form," Piper rushed out.

Emotions played on his face quickly. In the end he looked furious and worried. "Lets go," he finally decided. Without another word he orbed away. The girls quickly got together and followed him. When they got there Chris was already helping GPaige out of the cage that he had been in. Once she was out they were standing side-by-side. "This is so weird," Phoebe whispered. Both GPaige and Chris smirked at her. "It's like there's two of him," she added. Suddenly they were all thrown across the room. Piper and Paige flew into rocks and got knocked out. The rest scrambled to get back together to battle the unseen enemy.

Gideon smirked as he watched the Charmed Ones and their future counterparts try to figure out where he was. If he had his way he would keep them here, but Leo would be a problem if that happened. He moved around until he was behind them. Even though he was as quiet as possible the whitelighter's eyes seemed to follow directly behind him. With a telekinetic throw Paige flew into Chris' body, effectively taking down both Paiges. Their brother's attention was directed towards them and away from the sneaking Elder. Once he was behind them he orbed giving the appearance that he had just orbed in.

"Girls! Thank goodness we found you! Quickly, we must go." Those with whitelighter abilites grabbed thoses without and headed to the Manor. When they got there they found Leo walking around the attic holding baby Wyatt. The little witch saw them first and orbed to his mother. His startled father turned to look for him but relaxed upon seeing his son safe with his mother.

Chris was watching the Elder as closely as possible without it seeming like he was. There was something about him. It was as if he had forgotten something really important and it had to do with Gideon. "Well, I supposed I should leave you all to catch up. Leo, we will need you back up there soon." With that he left.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything GPaige spoke up, "Can I please get out of Chris' body now?" They quickly undid the spell giving Chris back his body and leaving GPaige without one. The youngest Halliwell sibling shook his head, trying to clear away some of the fog that seemed to cover his mind. "Man Paige," he smirked, "what did you do to my head?" His older sister just smacked him on the head. He shot a glare at her before they laughed at eachother. GPiper and GPhoebe watched with amusement and fondness. Their younger siblings antics always made them smile and lightened the mood.

He swung an arm across his twins shoulders before turning to the other two. Both twins extended an arm out and their big sisters joined them, forming a group hug. "So," GPhoebe began, "does this mean you forgive us?" Smiling softly he kissed her forhead answering with an unspoken yes. The Charmed Ones and Leo from that time watched the scene. The closeness of the siblings and their actions towards one another made them smile. The smiles fell though as they remembered how they had treated Chris.

When they broke apart everyone got down to business. "So we know that someone is after Wyatt. We know that they turn him evil, and we know that this happens soon." Piper laid out the information that they knew. "Did you learn anything when the demons took you?" "Maybe. I know that there is something important, but I don't know what it is. I think they did something to my memory." Both groups of sisters shot eachother worried looks. "Are you ok?" GPhoebe put her hand on her little brother's shoulder to help her get a read while when he answered her question. "Ya. I'm fine. I just can't remember all of it." "Chris you should go rest," Phoebe said.

The sisters all turned to face him, silently supporting the suggestion. Knowing that he wasn't going to win an arguement against all six of them he gave in. "Ok. I'll be on the couch." GPhoebe was practically bouncing in her seat as he left the room. "Go check on him," GPiper told her. Not needing any further encouragment she left and followed him. Phoebe smilied at how close she and her brother seemed to be. The five started talking again, the ones from the future being careful not to reveal to much.

"Wyatt!" Leo's worried shout sounded through the Manor. The worried Elder came pounding down the stairs. "Leo! What's going on?!" "It's ok," Chris said walking in, "He's right here." Wyatt was sitting comfortably in his uncle's arms. "Kwiss," the todler exclaimed enthusiastically. "Yep, Uncle Chris. I gotta go now buddy. Be good. No more orbing to me." Piper took her son from him. After giving his nephew a kiss on the forhead he left the room. "Aw! That was cute," Phoebe gushed. Wyatt disappeared in orbs.

"Chris! Can I have my son back please?" The oldest called. "I gave him back!" Came the hollered answer. "He just orbed again!" A worried Chris appeared with GPhoebe right behind him. "What do you mean? What happened?" GPaige spoke up, "Wyatt was in Piper's arm, but disappeared in purple orbs." Chris' eyebrows knitted together as he thought. _Purple orbs. Something is important about that. Purple? Wyatt's orbs are blue. Someone else orbed him, but who?_ Before he could voice his thoughts five demons shimmered in surrounding them. Each one formed an energy ball in hand and threw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I said I was going to but then I had computer trouble. Just my luck. Anyway, here's another chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Leo orbed home with Wyatt in his arms. Everyone else was still rushing around trying to find the todler. Piper was the first to notice, "Wyatt!" The others looked and saw that their missing family member had been found and was fine. "Come here," Phoebe said taking Wyatt from Piper. "Where was he?" GPiper asked. "He was at Magic School in one of the empty classrooms. The women looked confused and Chris looked contemplateive. "Gideon," he realized. He locked eyes with Leo and saw he was right. The girls both past and future was suprised. "Ok," Chris said, "I'm going to go to the Underworld to see if there is a demon that knows how to vanquish an Elder."

"Wait!" six voices cried. "What?" They all locked around at eachother before Piper answered, "You should take Wyatt and keep him safe. We'll take care of Gideon." "Why? Shouldn't Leo do that?" "He's an Elder. He knows more about them than we do." "He could also get in big trouble for conspiring against another Elder." Piper gave Phoebe and Paige a look. Chris didn't miss it. "What aren't you telling me?" GPhoebe stepped in, "Chris, I had a vision. I saw you getting stabbed and dying."

Shock briefly shown on his face, "So?" "So!" GPiper shrieked. "What do you mean?!" "You know as well as I do that if I am supposed to die to fix the time line there is nothing we can do about it. You can't change destiny," he told her. "We certainly will try," she snapped. "And if one of the Charmed Ones from the past get hurt instead? What would you do then? The future wouldn't be there anymore. We can't risk that. We both know it. I need you to promise me that you won't interfere."

The two siblings stared at eachother. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation. A few minutes later and GPiper's shoulders shrugged in defeat. "I promise we won't interfere." Her little brother pulled her into a hug, "Thank you." They pulled apart and smilied at eachother. "Now that you won't be interfereing we can send you back to the future. Though I'm not sure why you didn't return there when the spell had run its course." "That's true," Phoebe spoke up, "You should have gone back." "Well there might be a reason," Leo started but paused uncertain. "Are you going to share?" Piper questioned her husband. "If the future that they're from doesn't exist anymore then they would have no where to go."

"That makes sense." Everyone gave Paige a look. "Well it does." Chris shook his head smiling before turning his attention to his brother-in-law. "So you're saying that it's possible I've already changed the future?" The Elder nodded in confirmation. "But how? I haven't stopped Gideon from getting to Wyatt. In fact he already got him once." "Yes but without you here we never would have found out that Gideon was the one after Wyatt," Piper pointed out. "I hate to interupt," GPaige began, "but if our future doesn't exist anymore what's going to happen to us?" "We're going to fade away," GPhoebe answered. "How do you know?" "Because it's already started." Everyone looked to see GPhoebe's hand slowly disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I am going to have to stop promising updates because something happens like my computer stops working. Anyway here's the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this but it's coming to a close. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

Chris turned to Leo, "We can stop this, right?" He asked desperately. The older man sadly shook his head. "How long?" Tears threatened to fall. "I don't know." "Ok. I- I'm going to go see if I can find something to help us." The witchlighter quickly orbed out. "So what does this mean?" Paige asked. "Our future doesn't exist anymore. Because we are from that future we are ceasing to exist as well. It's just happening to us slower because we're in the past," GPhoebe explained. "What about Chris?" Phoebe asked. "What do you mean?" "He is also from the future. Is he going to disappear as well?" Everyone blicked taking in the new information. "I don't think so," Leo stated. "Chris is the one that changed the future so don't think he would disappear. Coming back here and changing the timeline the way he has integrated him into this timeline." "I don't know if that's better or worse," Piper said. Everyone looked at her confused and upset. "No not like that. I don't want him to disappear. It's just that he's going to have to watch you disappear. He won't be alone because he has us, but at the same time he will be because he won't have you. Even in the future the sisters that he had won't exist anymore."

A depressing mood seemed to settle over them all. "Do you think Chris has realized?" "You know," a voice answered from the door, "you could always ask him instead of talking about him." The sad faces turned to see the object of their conversation standing in the doorway. "You're back." "So are you guys going to help or keep being depressing?" "You have a plan?" Leo asked. "We have two sets of Charmed Ones. If the Charmed Ones from this time tell Gideon that they know which demons are after Wyatt and leave to vanquish them he'll think it's the right time to go after Wyatt. Then when he gets here the Charmed Ones and I will be here." "But Chris, you can't. You know what Phoebe saw." "And we agreed that we wouldn't interfere. We'll be ready for him. Once he is here you can come back and help us."

Seeing that he wasn't backing down they agreed to the plan, and three hours later there were potions everywhere. "Ok everyone. To bed," GPiper ordered. When they opened their mouths to argue they were silenced with a look. As they walked upstairs Phoebe and Chris were talking. "I see she hasn't lost that in the future." "Nope. We get well acquainted." "What are you two talking about?" "Nothing," they hollered back before looking at eachother and laughing.

Everybody slept that night but it wasn't very peaceful. Nerves were high the next morning. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Paige questioned her brother. "Yes. I'm the one that came up with the plan. I'm not backing out. This will work." The future Charmed Ones were gathered in the attic talking. "We faded more last night." "We'll be gone by the end of the day." "Are we sure we should go through with the plan?" They were worried about Wyatt and their brother. "You guys, it's going to be fine." The dark headed Halliwell walked over to his sisters. They all smiled at him and hugged. The younger Charmed Ones soon came through the door. "Alright," Paige spoke up, "Let's do this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! It's time, the story must come to an end. Thank you for taking this journey with me and I really hope you like it! A special shout out to those that have favorite/followed my story and to those that have helped me inprove my writing skills. I hope I do you justice with the ending, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

Potions were made, and spells were written. All the preparation that they could do had been done. All the Halliwells gathered together and hugged. "It's time," Chris said. The present sisters held hands and orbed out, leaving the others waiting in the attic. The sisters orbed into the Elder's office. "Gideon, we think that we know which demon is after Wyatt and we are going to deal with it. We thought that we should let you know." They knew that it might be suspicious to him that they would tell him this and had a plan just in case. "Why would you let me know?" "You're an Elder, you're Leo's mentor, and we trust you," Piper told him. The Elder carefully controlled his reaction as he realized where the conversation was going, "I appreciate that. What can I do to help?" "We need someone to watch Wyatt." "Of course. If there is anything else please let me know." The girls sent him convincing smiles of gratitude before orbing out.

In the attic the future Charmed Ones waited anxiously. Everyone was concerned about the outcome of the confrontation. All of the planning, the sacrifices, it all came down to this. The future depended on everything going according to plan. The wait was over as purple orbs filled the room. As soon as they noticed the Halliwell siblings started chanting the spell that would prevent Gideon from escaping by blocking orbing in and out of the Manor. Shock shown on his face when he saw that the Charmed Ones ghosts were there. "Piper, what is going on?" "You were going to kill my son." "We're not going to let that happen," Paige continued. "You won't have a choice," he declared. They were thrown back by a wave of telekinesis, landing amid boxes and other objects stashed in the attic. The attacker turned to his target. The little, blonde toddler sat on the floor watching the events occurring. "I truly am sorry dear boy, but you can't be allowed to grow up."

An athame appeared in his hand as he raised it to strike, but before he could the man gasped in pain. Chris pulled the athame out of the back of the man he had worked so hard to stop. "You may be sorry, but I'm not." The weapon fell from Gideon's hand as he turned around and sent a violent burst of telekinesis at the Halliwell. Chris went flying back into a wall and hit it with a sickening crunch before falling to the floor. "Athame," GPaige cried out sending the weapon into Gideon's chest. He finally fell over dead. "Chris!" The younger sisters scrambled to their brother while Piper grab Wyatt then joined them. "Leo!" she hollered. "It's useless," the female twin croaked as tears streamed down her face. "The anti-orbing spell. They can't get in. He's gone." Phoebe held her brother's body crying over the loss.

Not long after the younger set of Halliwell sisters orbed in along with Leo after taking off the spell. "What happened? You were supposed to take off the spell." The depressing aura of the room registered to the new arrivals. Tears filled the eyes off all as they saw their dead brother. "He was flung into the wall. It broke his neck. He did it though. He saved the future," GPhoebe said. "You're still fading though," Paige pointed out. "Our future is official gone. It will never happen. We will disappear with it. Do me a favor, and find Chris sooner than we did. Find him and welcome him," as GPiper spoke she looked at them pleadingly. "We will," her younger version promised. Silence fell after that until not much later all of the future Halliwells had faded from existence.

Two Months Later

It had taken some adjustment but Chris Halliwell, previously Perry, was finally getting comfortable with his family. It had been strange when three woman, a man, and a toddler had shown up on his doorstep and claimed to be relatives. After explanation and proof it had taken a little bit but he had warmed up to them. Recently there had been a lot of talk about him moving into the Manor, and while he knew that he was considering it he hadn't told them. All in all he decided he liked having a family. It was definitely going to be different, but he could get use to it. They cared for and about him. They hadn't pushed but had welcomed him when he was ready. This was what he had worked for, this was a better future.

 _The End_

 **If you were going to ask, yes Chris does have his memories of the old future, bad ones included, but I felt like it would be sad if he could enjoy his success and if he didn't know he couldn't. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
